


You Do Care

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hey! If you’re still taking fic requests, can you do one for Carlton Drake? Thanks :) +  Prompt #1166“How are they?”“A strange question coming from someone who claims to be such a hardass. Be careful, mister, or you’ll start caring about people.” from @writers-are-writers
Relationships: Carlton Drake & Reader, Carlton Drake & You, Carlton Drake/Reader, carlton drake/you
Series: Marvel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149





	You Do Care

This was a bad idea. He should’ve never let you do this. Why did he agree to let you do this?

He cursed himself for letting his curiosity out win his heart. Hearing your screams of agony were killing him. He just wanted to shut it down, but…he thought about his mission in life. So he continued to watch as the symbiote attempted to attach itself to you, but tearing you apart from the inside out. 

“She’s going into cardiac arrest!” Dr. Skirth exclaimed.

Carlton immediately shook his head, “Shut it down! Shut it all down! Get her out of there!” 

The symbiote peeled itself away from you, crawling to the farthest corner. You gasped for air and then your body fell limp. 

________________________

The first thing you heard was a steady beeping noise. The more you were pulled from your sleep you also hear murmurs. Voices. Two. The more awake you became, the clearer the voices were. 

“So? How is she?” you realized the voice to be Carlton’s. His question was laced with concern and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“A strange question coming from someone who claims to be such a hardass. Be careful, mister, or you’ll start caring about people.” your voice was raspy and you coughed, realizing how dry your throat felt.

The woman beside Carlton must’ve been your doctor as she appeared by your side, giving you a soft smile, “Hello, Y/N. I’m Doctor Bautista. How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” you mumbled. 

She nodded, “Yes, well, your body went through a lot of stress. It’ll take some time for you to get back on your feet. In the meantime, you’ll be staying here for a few more days under my watch, just to see how you’re fairing. Is that alright?” You nodded and Doctor Bautista left with a nod.

Carlton then rushed to your side, “Y/N,” he breathed out your name, “Thank God you’re okay.” he cupped the side of your face, thumb grazing your cheek, “I almost lost you.”

“Wh-Wha-” you broke out into another coughing fit and Carlton gave poured you a glass of water. You gulped half of it before handing it back to him, “What happened?” your voice more clear.

“Symbiosis failed. It was tearing you apart from the inside out. Luckily, it detached from you just in time. I raced you over to the hospital and you’ve been out ever since.”

“How long?”

“Two days.”

“Damn,” you mumbled. You rubbed a hand down your face, “When can I get outta here. We gotta get back and-”

Carlton shook his head, “What? No! You’re not doing that again, Y/N! It almost killed you!”

“Car, this is what I signed up for!”

“Well I didn’t sign up to watch the love of my life being torn apart! I can’t do it, Y/N! We’ll find other people to do it, but you’re not going back in there again! I forbid it!” he stood up, frustratingly. He began to pace in front of your bed, mentally scolding himself for letting his emotions get the best of him, for confessing to you in a moment like this. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. 

He was going to tell you eventually. Probably at some romantic dinner, not while you’re bedridden in a hospital.

“Car-”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“Can you come here please?” you reached out for him and he set his hand in yours, sitting at the edge of your bed, “If you don’t want me to, I won’t do it.”

His shoulders sagged with relief, “Thank you. You don’t-You don’t understand how painful it was to watch you go through that. Your screams and seeing your limp body. You barely had a heartbeat.”

You scoffed, “It was painful for you to watch? Imagine it actually happening to you.”

“I don’t wanna go through that again. I don’t want _you_ to go through that again.” his fingers laced with yours, “You mean too much to me. I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

You softly smiled at the sight of your hand in his, “When did Carlton Drake become such a softie?”

“When I met you,” he brought your hand up to his lips, kissing it, “Now rest. Allow your body to heal. I’ll be by your side the entire time.” not letting go of your hand, he moved off the bed and onto the chair that sat beside it. Watching as your eyes flutter shut and eventually hearing your breathing even out. no matter what, Carlton Drake was going to keep you safe. That was a promise.


End file.
